Hestia
Hestia was the vampyre High Priestess of the Vampyre High Council. She is first introduced in The Fledgling Handbook 101. History Theodora collapsed against Hestia during her depression over not being with Antonia. While conducting a ceremony, she felt a surge of Nyx's energy and glanced about for the source. Her eyes fell on Theodora. She wrote about the profound bonding upon Theodora's recognition of Drusus. A celebratory circle was cast to ask Nyx's blessings for a newly Changed vampyre. When the circle ended, few noticed her troubled face, but she wrote of her concern for power in an inexperienced vampyre. When Theodora and Antonia were taken back to the palace, she gently washed the grime from Theodora's tattoo and was surprised that her tattoo had disappeared from her brow. When Drusus fell to his knees before her and begged for her help, she considered for a moment and said, "Drusus, there is a way, but it is shrouded in mystery...unpredictable. I can try." The vampyres of Capri then gathered around a large table and she poured out ten marble stones, so white they glowed and each one had a crudely carved rune in the center from an elaborately embroidered beaded bag. She said, "These are ancient, from a source no one knows or understands. They are recognized by the Goddess, but not of the Goddess; they come from a Prophetess who existed long before our history was recorded." She closed her eyes, entered a trance, raised her arms and rocked her body to and fro. She spoke in a long-forgotten tongue, calling upon nameless forces to join her and they answered her. An otherworldly voice emerged from her lips and said, "Drusus, Son of Erebus, Warrior to Theodora, you must release yourself to find her. You must destroy yourself to save her. You must surrender yourself to return her." She then opened her eyes and traced her circle on the table before Drusus, then a star to contain it. She gathered the stones, holding each aloft and allowing the threads of silver veins to reflect the candlelight before returning them to the bag. She then told Drusus to allow the stones within to find your hand as he takes them from the bag and center one stone on each separate arc of the circle. She then told him to allow the remaining stones to find him as well and place them above the original set toward each point. Once the stones were paired, she studied them carefully and drew a breath. She then told him that her soul was shattered and he must go on a spirit journey to put the pieces of his soul back together, without the confines of his soul. Her eyes welled with tears seeing the desperation in his face, took his hand and told him that she has a poison that in small, constant doses will suspend his mind and free his mind. She stayed by his side, refusing sustenance to maintain the poisonous doses. After five days, she could not stand it anymore and she gathered the vampyres and cast a Circle around him, hoping to somehow transfer their remaining strength to him. He then asked her to help him, but she said that she couldn't do anything and any more would kill him. She turned to Theodora and gasped when she became transparent. When Theodora and Drusus died, she rent her clothes and tore her hair in despair, telling the vampyres that they are unable to remain in Capri near their desecrated corpses and will have to find a new home somewhere else. Category:High Priestesses Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Blue Vampyres